


[podfic] to have written the truth in a lightning flash

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Reveal, Brotherhood, Brothers, Crossover, Gen, Monster of the Week, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors 3 go hunting on Midgard. They run into the Winchesters. The fates of worlds are changed."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] to have written the truth in a lightning flash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to have written the truth in a lightning flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441401) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** AU for Thor, AU for season five Supernatural, brothers, protectiveness, big reveal

 **Length:** 00:20:16  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SPN_Thor%29%20_to%20have%20written%20the%20truth%20in%20a%20lightning%20flash_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
